De evidencias y engaños
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Drabble. Porque es Horrible, con H mayúscula, verlas tiradas ahí, entre arena, mar y sal. Y es Horrible notar como, a pesar de todo, son perfectas la una para la otra. Yuri.


Si, finalmente podré cumplir uno de mis propósitos del año: una historia de Sailor Moon. No sé de donde salió, pero tenía que involucrar a mi pareja favorita: HarukaXMishiru; espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera la idea.

**De evidencias y engaños.**

Así, remarcado, sonaba mucho peor de lo que realmente era. Algo **Horrendo**, con H mayúscula para evidenciar la falla, apenas notaban los _pechos_ bajo la camisa; pero antes, antes podían catalogar a la pareja como "perfecta", "ideal": el hombre varonil, gallardo, intrépido, desviviéndose por una joven sensible y demasiado frágil, tan femenina como el aroma de las flores en primavera.

Al principio, las jovencitas voltearían la mirada, sonrojándose al ver aquél príncipe alto y prepotente, de cabello rubio y sonrisa audaz. Correrían tras de él y susurrarían cosas a sus oídos para morderse los labios de indignación cuando el "_no_" rotundo saliera de su boca, siempre jugando un poco primero.

La mirarían a ella, con una mezcla de envidia, celos y admiración: hermosos ojos enmarcados por el cabello perfectamente cuidado y los movimientos gráciles acompañando la música que escapaba del violín. Y se conformarían, _pensando_ que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Ella, la artista, no podría estar más de acuerdo. Más aún cuando va en su carro, sintiendo el viento en su cara al ser descapotado; al llegar a la playa y poder quitarse las sandalias para jugar con la arena un buen rato. Luego se tiraría boca arriba mientras su pareja le colocaba bronceador con un suave y ligero masaje en un vaivén que la haría soñar. _Soñar._

Ahí, otras miradas se posarían sobre ella; quizás las sentiría a través de los espejos oscuros, quizás las dejaría pasar o las perdería entre las olas de la marea. _Quizás._ Quizás preferiría hacerles saber que no todo es lo que parece, o mejor dicho, nada. Empezaría con tomar las otras manos, más duras entre las suyas, un beso o dos, y subiendo las mangas de la camisa.

Luego, desviaría su atención a los pies, optando por masajearlos también. Dedo a dedo, demasiado delicados para un varón, demasiado firmes para una dama. Y empezarían a notarlo: en las piernas torneadas, un poco redondeadas, un tanto refinadas. Los ojos que se abren al creer empezar a comprender _algo_. Algo que es mucho y que ella sabe, porque la risa maliciosa marca su cara cuando arroja a su pareja sobre la arena para quedar con el control completo; justo como le gusta.

El príncipe se sorprendería en un principio, demasiado acostumbrado ya a lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser su novia; se reiría sinceramente al sentir los pequeños granos colándose dentro del short, y más abajo, _adentro_. Tanto que empezarían a molestar, apremiándolo a quitárselo pronto.

Ella, sin embargo, lo impediría besando sus labios con apuro, a sabiendas de las miradas desconcertadas que recaen en ese acto, en sus pestañas, en sus labios húmedos. Bajaría la mano y comenzaría desabotonar la camisa, botón a botón, mordida a mordida.

Y, ajá, asoma. Levemente primero, una orilla apenas; luego por completo. El traje de baño, amarillo, que cubre sus pechos. Pechos. El short, que finalmente baja, dejando al descubierto el trasero redondeado y la falta, carencia, inexistencia de _eso_. Totalmente inexistente, exhibiéndose frente a las caras sonrojadas que se voltean a otro lado, incrédulas, dolidas, asfixiadas; porque es, a falta de peores palabras, horrible; Horrible, con h mayúscula, que ellas hayan pensado en esas manos y ese cabello, justo un par de minutos antes. Porque es Horrible verlas tiradas entre arena, mar y sal, riendo y permitiéndose ser ellas mismas, sin temor al qué dirán los demás.

Y porque es Horrible ver la sonrisa torcida que asoma por cada poro de la piel de ambas. Ambas, que a pesar de lo Horrible que pueda ser, no dejan de ser perfectas, la una para la otra. Y viceversa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Esto lo hice en un breve momento de inspiración, así que perdonen las faltas ortográficas que pudieran presentarse. Cualquier comentario, crítica, queja y/o sugerencia, en los reviews!

Gracias por leer! =)


End file.
